Kuro Mokuromi
by Tsuonae
Summary: NU Summary. Uchihacest. Itachi takes Sasuke before Orochimaru gets a chance. Slight AU. Sasuke must overcome the confusion of divided loyalties a choice between a bruised love or a home that seems far beyond his reach.
1. Will of a Brother

Okay, I got the point, to get a good story I have to edit, proofread AND write for the target audience, got it. My first Uchihacest. I promise it will have a nice ending and it won't be a deathfic. Oh yeah, and our two favorite Uchiha's will end

up together, so nyah-nyah! Frickin' prudes can go get fucked, I don't want your criticism and your opinion means shit to

me. Those of you that are Ok with this plz give me an opinion I'm trying to cut down on stupid mistakes, but I think I

need more proofreading…

Itachi watched silently from the foliage team 7. It was long before the Akatsuki had planned, but now was indeed the time to act; before Sasuke could be manipulated any more. Orochimaru was slowly moving in for the last Uchiha, just as he had tried before with him and many of the clan.

It had been with that information that he had destroyed the clan; better to be dead before dishonoring the clan, better than those countless fools to become meaningless toys for Orochimaru's perversion. It had been Sasuke alone that he spared, simply because he would not kill that one last innocent soul. That was not to say that he hadn't murdered all the other children of the clan, he wasn't blameless, he had, but Sasuke was too close, too much like himself to be sacrificed.

And now was the time.

Sasuke and his team were sitting by a river; they were probably on a mission being outside of the territory of Konoha-Gakure. Itachi was careful to mask him chakra even now; Hatake Kakashi was far too perceptive to be misjudged.

As they always did, soon the team would split up into tasks, he would be able to reach Sasuke then. As long as the pink haired girl didn't follow him; but then he could always kill her…

Sasuke watched silently his teammates. Both Dobe and Sakura were arguing once again, Kakashi seemed to be content with his 'reading'…Sometimes adults were just disgusting. Something about this area was making him on edge, almost a presence, but every time he tried feeling for chakra there was nothing but the three familiar trails. Kakashi had decided that they needed a 'break', which apparently meant that they were going to be patrolling a full circle around all of Konoha.

Not that Konoha needed patrolling in these parts, Konoha was in peaceful relations with the water country, they had not asked for help and they too seemed to be perfectly calm. Sasuke could see no possible way for anyone to make it this far without running into some ANBU, Jounin or a least a Chounin from one of the villages.

"We should probably set up camp."

Hmph. It figured that Kakashi would want to torture them more. Sasuke HATED sleeping near his team, he was a ninja, he could handle almost any situation, but Dobe and a Shrill pink fangirl were not his idea of a nice day…or night.

"But Kakashi -Sensei, we're not THAT far from the village! We could easily get back before too late!" Stupid Dobe, he didn't want to stay here anymore than the blonde, but it was stupid to walk through the forest at night, none of them had mastered chakra control so there was no way to tell where they were going, and Kakashi wasn't one to make things easy.

"Suck it up. Think of it as training, each of you can take turns standing guard." Now that was complete bullshit. Kakashi had NEVER slept when they were on missions, he may have pretended, but he was too smart to leave them in charge of the watch, Sasuke doubted whether either of the other two had realized this. "In the meantime, Sakura can set up camp, Naruto can look for wood and Sasuke, you will get something for dinner."

Like hell. "Don't even try to tell me you don't have anything

in that pack on your shoulder, Kakashi-**_Sensei._**"

"That, Sasuke, is none of your business, I told you to go hunt."

Glaring darkly, Sasuke made his way into the trees, careful to go the opposite way of Naruto. He was in no mood for that idiot; Kakashi could take care of him if he got into trouble.

Itachi eyed the boy as he left the safety of his team. This was just too perfect.


	2. Humor me stupid

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'll go into specifics at the end of the chappie, but I need to say this. I feel like such a fucking hypocrite! Gahh... I usually refuse to read any story under a thousand words, and for the most part I pride myself of being longwinded...seems I'm losing my edge (unfortunately AFTER I stated writing Fanfics..) But, to my Horror, the first chapter was -six hundred something words- I am beating the crap out of my muse- BAD GOUKA! And I am holding her Sesshoumaru plushie hostage until she gives me progress: START WORKING! So I'm hoping for a little bit o' progress...ermm... Plz forgive my sugar high-ness. This fic, at my guesstimation is going to be about 12 chappies? Huh...Dunno.

Sasuke now had an exceptionally long list of why he was going to bludgeon his teacher. He was supposed to be hunting. Hunting for food. What kills food? Sharp objects...Very Good. So, **What The Fuck Was He Supposed to Be Doing?** Ninja skills, he was finding, were not the best tools to catch small animals...especially when the seemed to be mocking him with their stupid red eyes...Grrr...

"Damn stupid rabbit..." The rabbit was so petrified by his glare that it fell down dead. Right about...now! The rabbit scratched its ear in apparent terror before hopping away. Sasuke sighed in aggravation. When he got back he was going to REALLY hurt Kakashi...But then again, there was a stream nearby; there was always fish...

The older Uchiha watched as Sasuke made his way to the stream. They were getting quite far from the camp, and he was confident that as long as neither one of them started trying to rip each other's head off, Kakashi wouldn't be able to detect him; therein lied the problem. Sasuke's main goal pertaining to him WAS to rip his head off.

"Dear little brother never could keep his temper..."

He murmured silkily, almost at once regretting.

Sasuke turned towards the tree almost immediately, eyes wide and alert. Several minutes and neither moved, until finally Sasuke carefully made his way towards the stream again, ever aware of his movements.

A dark look came upon Itachi's face, hidden by the foliage. 'Damnit, now he's going to be paying attention...He shouldn't have been able to hear me.' He followed slowly the younger boy, not wanting to lose sight of him.

Sasuke stared at the river, weighing his options. He could stand on the bank and try to catch one of the fish (most likely falling over in the process), or he could undress and use his chakra to slow the fish down from the middle of the stream (and consequently rinse off the grime from Kakashi's inhuman training regimen)...And the fact that the bastard could wait a little longer for his dinner provided some measure of comfort to the boy.

Delicately stepping into the river, a chill ran up Sasuke's spine, but he dutifully ignored it; dismissing the shudder as the stream's temperature. The water was not really high, but it wasn't what you could call a stream either, it came just to his thighs, inches above his knees and if anyone had been there he knew he would be turning several new shades of red by now.

Accomplishing the task at hand was harder than he'd thought. He knew the technique needed, he'd just never done it before. Sakura was the one with the precise chakra control; though he was loathe to admit any fault in his own technique or compliment her in any way. It wouldn't be hard to just blow the hell out of the fish; all he needed to do would be to force air under the surface and force it up.

He really wasn't in any mood to cover himself in fish guts.

He needed to make a net on the bottom of the river to slow the water; half the fish would be caught. There were several swimming here and there along the edges, darting away whenever he twitched. He had absolutely no idea what kind of fish they were; he'd never been a fan of nature, but he was fairly sure Kakashi wouldn't let them eat anything he brought back poisonous...Unless the bastard was still feeling vindictive over Naruto's latest prank (He would Never, Ever look at the cover of Icha Icha paradise the same again.)

Itachi closed his eyes, silently growling to himself. He really should have been bothered by the fact that he was attracted to his little brother; even more so as he was watching him wade naked into a frigid river. He would have been too; if it hadn't been for all the other things he had come to know in the last few years. The Akatsuki had not been kind to him, but he had reached a point where he could safely go to Sasuke, be near him and not worry about Sasuke being used against him. None of those fools would dare challenge him.

Giving into the temptation once again, Itachi opened his eyes. Sasuke was more slender than anything else; by no means weak for a shinobi of his age, he wasn't muscled; more sinew than anything else, and he had a pale, creamy complexion.

His little brother had grown quite beautifully.

Sasuke cursed again as he failed again to manipulate the chakra. This was frustrating. He was at least clean from the sweat of the day, but now he was hungry, Damnit! Gracing the scaled bodies with a deadly glare, he sat down on the bank, mentally wincing as he was reminded of his naked state. Yuck.

Itachi smiled slyly. Right there were the signs. Sasuke was relaxed, but he was frustrated as well. His clothes were several feet away. Stealthily leaping from his perch, he carefully picked up his younger brother's clothes. His patented Uchiha smirk in place, looking every bit the roll of a feral cat having cornered his prey, he called over to the other.

"Sasuke, how nice to see you again."

AN; I hate answering individual reviews as a rule, It takes up space in the chapter and I know when I read a fic I'm really not very happy when an author junks up a chapter with responses instead of story, but I had to make things clear, and seeing as how I have a small amount of reviews, I guess it's worth it.

**cfox -**_Thank you for your encouragement; I have never been one to listen to flames, but I'm noticing more and more, all the good fandom's are having what seems to be a "flame war" as I've heard it called, the Homophobes Bash the YaoiFans and the YaoiFreaks slam back at the Het. pairings. Silly really._

**Yit-ha _-_**_ Ok, I'm really kinda embarrassed about this now, but I'll just say it. I'm using a somewhat divergent plot. Lets assume that the trip to the Water country hasn't happened yet (as much as I love Haku...!) And Team 9 is working on their experience before they go into the Chounin exams. I'm gong to say that in this story their all 14-15 somewhere in there._

**SnowKitsuneX-**_I'm flattered that you like it! I don't think that the 1st chapter was very good, I'm not too happy with this either...I know I can do better...What I'm looking forward to and you should too is what I have planned LATER... Mwahahaha..._

Ok, I need HELP! Itachi is now officially in contact with Sasuke now...And he's staying that way if he knows what's good for him (nod and venomous glare) But should they be in Konoha or leave? Either way, next chapter will have Kakashi POV. If they stay in Konoha, It's going to be VERY Sasuke/Itachi centric, if they leave I'm going to introduce Akatsuki and Sand-nin characters. I'm considering minor pairings in the story, Sak/lee or Sak/ino, ino/shika, kak/iru, kak/genma, that kinda stuff. BTW: My friend Chihiro-chan has bribed me for lemons in this story; she had demanded Citrus...I said later, so just so you have a warning.

Plz give me ideas or else I'm gonna wing it...And I can't guarantee the results.

I'm open to unique Idea's as well.


	3. Say hello, wave goodbye

SHIIIIIITT! I forgot the disclaimer! I do not Own Naruto.

I'm hyped up on Naruto Doujinishi, Yay! For everyone who does not know (and has a decent Net connection) has released its first Itachi/Sasuke Doujinishi "Cobalt". If you wanna see it go to google and search for Zettai-hentai, they have Great stuff, ALL NARUTO. Yoi!

NOTE: Okay, I never saw the entire series of Naruto, I've seen bits and pieces of illegal stuff, and the only full volume's I've read are 1-5, and I own the v7 DVD...So the rest is REALLY choppy; having no problem with spoilers. I would love it if someone would correct me on the Cannon references; I'll give you a decapitated Sakura plushie!

Sasuke was in denial. That voice was not who he thought it was, that silky-sour purr did not belong to his brother. There wasn't a hardened killer staring at his back...at his NAKED back. Yet he could feel that smooth warm feeling he associated with Itachi's chakra, that once signified the presence of one who he valued above all else, his ideal. Now he was faced only with cold dread, more than he would ever admit to anyone.

"Oh? You aren't going to welcome me back home? It's been so long now..."

'That bastard...' Sasuke turned around in a flash, instantly on his feet and oblivious to his state of undress. How dare that asshole speak so casually about the massacre! "I don't care how powerful you are now, Itachi! Don't you dare talk about tha---"

He was cut off. The sheer venom in Itachi's eyes seemed to suggest he would not be living much longer. In the older man's hand was what looked like Chidori...Different, a deep black and searing burn resonated. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his throat involuntarily clench... 'What the hell...?'

"Sasuke, I think its best you calm down. We'll talk...later..."

And Sasuke knew nothing else.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sasuuukeee isn't back yet!" the simpering mass of anxious hot punk shrilled.

Inwardly wincing at the harsh trill, Kakashi ignored her for several more minutes. Naruto was sitting a little ways away, calling the fire various names as he repeatedly burned his fingers, sucked them, then burned them again.

"Kakashi-sensei!" This kid really didn't know when to give up.

Still ignoring Sakura, Kakashi was interrupted by the surge of chakra coming from some distance away. That alone wouldn't have worried him, despite the proximity; what worried him was when he felt the constant flow of Sasuke's chakra be interrupted and flare down. "Damn, kids these days; just don't know how to take care of themselves..."

And then he recognized it. "Shit." Things seemed to go down from there.

Confident that he was now a reasonable distance from the pseudo-sharingan, Itachi suppressed a wave of annoyance as he flared his chakra. The idiot had to follow him, but he didn't have to be so obvious. At the summons, the older Nin appeared.

"Yes, Itachi-san?"

Itachi pretended not to see the man shoot an appraising glare at his brother's backside. "We will be moving out soon, be ready."

Noticing the pale genin splayed across Itachi's shoulder, the cigarette perched on Kisame's lip almost fell, "I thought you were going to wait a little longer to get the kid?"

Itachi practically hissed as he turned on the man, the wheels of the sharingan burning a deadly angry crimson. "Just do it. Now." He didn't bother to watch as the man left. Sasuke was balanced precariously on his shoulder, breath lightly prickling his lower back. It would take perhaps three days before the old fool of a hokage began suspecting Akatsuki. By default, Konoha-Gakure couldn't send out an official search team for two weeks though; especially since Sasuke posed no threat to anyone and there was no proof of outside interference.

By that time they would be well within the confines of the Sound village, and out danger form the ANBU, who were no challenge normally; but he'd prefer to avoid them in the presence of Sasuke.. Then he had to worry about Orochimaru finding out about Sasuke...How very wonderful. That bastard would not be getting to his little brother; he had nearly ripped his tongue out when he'd propositioned him, he would not get the chance with Sasuke.

Orochimaru was nothing but a glorified pedophile, reveling in blood and carnage, and

achieving no better state of nirvana than by causing pain to those he took pleasure of. An old man, so desperate to continue a facade of youth that he would take it from those that knew nothing of his parasitic nature.

His eyes were flaring again, stirred by the thought of the repulsive being. His internal monologue was interrupted by a whimpered groan from behind him, and the minute flexing of muscles of the boy's abdomen. Pulling him forward slightly, supporting his back so Sasuke was now straddling him, while Itachi knelt on the ground.

He watched curiously, examining the smooth lines of Sasuke's face. Itachi studied the flicker behind the eye, the sleep gradually dissipating. He smiled lightly, this would be fun. He had always liked Sasuke best when he was flustered; it was amusing, and those heavily lidded eyes brought several different thoughts to rise.

Then those eyes registered where he was. First confusion, anger; moving onto anxiety, nervousness...There it was, full on fear.

While it may not have been a good thing for the younger Uchiha to be scared, for now the sensation of that fine tension within the air was like a fine wine. Heady and delicious, imprinting upon his senses. It may have been a guilty pleasure, but Itachi enjoyed the feeling all the same.

Itachi's ears barely caught the minute sound, but he gave Sasuke a searching look, "Are you still afraid of me Sasuke-Chan?" He caressed the syllables, drawing out the 'Chan'. and watched with interest as Sasuke inevitably colored and lost some sense of fear at being demeaned.

"No! I'm not afraid, and DON'T call me that!" Sasuke fumed before taking in the area around him, "Where the hell did you take me you bastard?" Squirming insistently in his Aniki's hold, he continued, "Let me go. Now." Amazing really, how Sasuke could imitate Itachi's tone so well, too bad it didn't come out nearly as intimidating coming from him.

"No."

Sasuke seemed cut off for a moment by the blatant denial before he began again, "I mean it Itachi, put me down now!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Itachi looked challengingly into the boy's eyes, seeing something akin to trepidation before the boy quickly covered it again. "You are coming to the sound village with us; I expect you to be cooperative...Unless I have to carry you the entire way to the Sound village?"

I am very please with the response on this fic; I don't really care how many reviews I get, but I've gotten SOME reviews for both chapter's; I'm ecstatic. So I decided to give it another go at answering reviews. Huh, now I'm starting to get why authors do this..(YAY I'm enlightened! ...Not.)

**Yit-ha-** Thank you, I didn't realize I hadn't explained the timeline thingy, and I'm sure I would have gone through a good six chappies before I realized what a ditz I'd been. About the POV thing; not sure if I can make the story switch back continuously between POV's, I THINK it's gonna be mostly Sasuke's POV, I'm trying to put in a lot of Itachi because I really like him and I'm trying to build sympathy for his character; I hate when people bash Itachi just because he's Ebil...Baddies have feelings too! (gouka hasn't told me yet), but I can guarantee SOME Itachi centric.

**SnowKitsuneX **- Didja know you were the only one to answer my question? Fine then, Sasuke's goin' Akatsuki. Which means Kisame is coming up...maybe Orochimaru, dunno. I'm really hesitating on putting in original characters; I normally hate them...We will see, if I can find a suitable match from my OC Uber-bishie archive, I'll put em in. For your answer you get a Haku plushie!

**M-python-girl **- Mwahahha...Let them come...(brandishes beheaded furby) THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! (smacks homophobes) ...Ah...erm...odd moment. I was supposed to update Monday, but the evilness of the lemons on held my full attention...And I had school.

**Lady Of Genesis-** I would've liked to have had this up earlier, but I place the blame where it belongs... (die William Shakespeare, Burn in hell Caesar!) I love English, but I hate translating Shakespeare.

**Midnight-Sunset -** I Promise, Itachi is going to be very much a pervert...He'll just be sneaky about it. I'm going to try and get more naked Sasuke moments in; I like him best naked and Confoosed...Poor widdle bishonen...

**Chihiro-Chan- **Carrie, you can start demanding lemons from me when you write one...Sailormoon femslash does NOT count...Yech. If I can convince (pulls out aluminum bat) gouka to give me back my inspiration (MINE!) then I can promise a lemon, on that account, this fic is one of my first priorities.  
**pochacco5 **- NICE nickname...8P, I gave you a reply anyway...Pbbbtt!

**YoungSasuke**- Huh, thanks; I think I might need more details...


	4. Is this guy weird or is it just me?

AN: NO, I ABSOLUTELY AM NOT STOPPING THIS FIC. I SEE NO PLACE FOR HIATUS IN THE NEAR FUTURE EITHER! Now that we've established that... I have a VERY good reason for being late. My friend's birthday was the 2nd, and I promised her a FF8 lemon, I've been busy. I refuse to write PWP, simply because I'm stupid like that, so I had to make a plot...effectively taking two weeks. AND (I'm stupid) I started 1...2..erm...Oneshots...I think; one's a Lee/sakura as Jounin and the other is a Gai/lee and I'm trying to brainstorm for an iruka/mizuki. The good news is, I don't expect to post these anytime soon so I can put those on hold now that I have ideas down and do this.

BTW; I hope our satisfied, I had to take a whole 5 minute; 5 MINUTES out of my FOTB class to spell-check this; my Microsoft word is being a bitch...For some reason since I turned my computer off and smacked it against the wall a few times it doesn't like me anymore...I feel so guilty. Thank you for the several people who helped me realizes just how much my German class has fucked up my English spelling...

On the issue of Akatsuki and Orochimaru/sound being unrelated, at the time I wrote this fic that HAD been a mistake, but by the time I had written the chapter featuring that tidbit, I'd made up my mind; AU pplz! **I will explain my warped and sugar infested mind to you**. Orochimaru is the creator of the sound village, right? Well, since sound was a new village, it makes sense that they'd need a little help, so the Akatsuki come in. I confess to know a lot less about Akatsuki than I should, but I'm hoping I don't get too far off track, somebody warn me (POLITELY) if I do.

I'M SRY! I really did WANT to put feedback in this chapter, but 1.) I'm taking up enough room with author drabble as it is and 2.) I don't think the pplz who like this fic would appreciate me taking another week to save, look over and write up comments...So maybe next time.

---

Sasuke glared at the freakish shark/man in front of him, while at the same time wishing all forms of triple sided, konoha sized shuriken to the older sharingan behind him. He was not happy, and more than that; he was confused...This was not a good thing...

And he was making sure everyone within hearing distance knew it.

It was unnerving; knowing that Itachi was watching him endlessly; he could feel the cool tingle on the back of his head. The pale guy in front of him was huge, towering over Itachi and he, his beaded eyes and slitted face made Sasuke's skin crawl; and he was working under Itachi; he was AFRAID of itachi. He had absolutely no idea what the hell Itachi had been doing over the last six years, but eh wasn't going to chance asking him.

He was tired, hungry, and he wanted nothing more than to go back home to the main house and lock himself in his room as he had just after Itachi left; that had been before he was old enough to train. That was before he became an avenger. Sasuke had every intention of one day facing Itachi and killing him; but even he knew he wasn't ready. He wouldn't run and he would never cower in front of that bastard, but he most definitely wasn't ready.

"Kisame." Itachi's silken voice broke through his thoughts, and Sasuke swore eh saw Kisame shudder at the tone in his voice.

Kisame didn't turn but it was apparent that he was at attention, his back rigid as though expecting to be decapitated at any moment. This was Itachi; that was a very real possibility in considering the psychopath.

"Here."

Fish face nodded slightly before leaving. Sasuke was consumed with the sudden overwhelming desire to hide under the nearest object preferably with several sharp tools available within hands reach.

Noting that once again, Itachi had decided to rest (how many times did they need to stop, damnit!) It felt to Sasuke like he was taunting him, letting the hunters that he knew were coming just a little closer before losing them again. After the last few days and the passing shock and absurdity or being kidnapped NAKED by his own brother, he was now less scared. He had passed scared, skipped depressed and now he was just pissed.

And for some reason, Itachi always felt the need to get up in his face when they did stop.

"Oomph!" Grr...Why that ba--

He had landed just inches away from Itachi, who had pushed him down. Spidery hands touched his back, sides and chest, and Sasuke tried his best to sit rigidly, not daring to move unless he provoke the anger Itachi was capable of...Not that he'd seen it as of yet on this trip...Itachi was making a point to act gentle, the exact opposite of what he remembered his older brother as.

"Sasuke..."

Turning resolutely away, Sasuke tried to ignore the warm breath on his neck, and tried desperately not to bite the fingers that were lingering on his face. He HATED when Itachi got like this; this had to be the third time that they'd stopped and Itachi grabbed him. At this point it was more annoying than anything else.

Roughly, Sasuke felt his head forcibly turned just before... "Sasuke..." Harsh lips seemed to try to take in his own and Sasuke was more than a little disturbed by the feeling of VERY sharp teeth teasing at his bottom lip, threatening. The hand that had been at his face was now grasping the nape of his neck and Sasuke knew that if he wasn't occupied he'd be hyperventilating from pure panic.

Sasuke reached back his hand and struck out as hard as he could; noting that he'd left a red mark on Itachi's face. Itachi reared back with a half snarl, reluctantly releasing his younger brother. Sasuke glared murderously at Itachi but didn't say anything. The elder eventually, after a few moments, smirked condescendingly at him and shrugged moving towards the middle of the circle of trees and began to start a fire.

Sasuke spent the remainder of the night curled up beside a tree glaring at anything that moved. He didn't even react when the shark-man came back. Upon receiving a leer from the monstrosity Sasuke was lucid enough to respond; "Go fuck yourself Tuna head."

---FINALLY; Konoha scene---

Kakashi was beyond irritated. He really couldn't deal with these kids right now, one of his team was missing and he needed to know why, before he could do that he needed to check in. As much as he waned to find Sasuke, he was out of the Area and he wouldn't put the rest of the team in danger without permission from the third. If eh was right then there was no way eh was going to put children in the path of Itachi.

Sakura was frantic to find the boy, and Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet. "Goddamnit Sakura, be quiet..." He never yelled, not once, but his hushed tone was enough to silence the chit. He sighed in relief, at last, his headache could stop it's screaming for silence. "I'm going to see the Hokage, you two go home, and I'll contact you if I learn anything new."

"But Kakashi-sensei...!"

"No way, Sensei!"

Kakashi growled slightly but decided it a wasted effort to dissuade them, opting instead to just go ahead to the hokage anyway. It wasn't as though the ANBU would let the kids through to a mission briefing anyway.

(In order to prevent imminent decapitation of my person I've decided to post this here and write Konoha scene continuation later...Oh goody. I ask that you plz read BOTH authors notes as they explain my absence, lateness and response to several reviews. Thank you for your patience…I know its short.)

AN: Ahh...Itachi is my favorite Psychopath. OK; I wanted to thank some pplz, it mad me Squee! When I saw my reviews, Yoi! Y'know that's almost twice as what I had at chapter 2? Wonderful surprise to wake up to. Ugh...As much as I LOVE Kakashi, Iruka and all the other bishies of Konoha, I am not looking forward to writing the Konoha scenes; in fics I've read, when Sasuke gets taken back to konoha they lock him up; I HATE that concept, too much like being institutionalized.

Oh, someone said something about not making Orochimaru look too bad? I would usually agree with you; I think he's gorgeous and one of my favorite characters, but in this fic he's gonna be evil...Doesn't mean he has to die...On that note, I am struck by how much I am SO OUT OF TOUCH with the later parts of the series...Gahh...


	5. The revised versionWHAT!

Okay, I want everyone to remember that the Konoha scenes preceding the dispatch of ANBU are taking place about four weeks before Sasuke and Itachi are actual on talking turns and past eating each others faces for no apparent reason. As I don't have access to internet as I'm writing I can't name names and I really want to I want to thank the person who said I should give Sasuke more credit because he was smarter and would have some concept of Itachi; YOU ARE SO RIGHT! Thank you; that is exactly the type of constructive criticism I need and that keeps me writing this story. I'm going to gradually develop Sasuke's character and I have a few scenes in mind for interaction and gasp Dialogue! I HAVE EDITED. My dad reformatted my computer with word processing so now all the editing's gonna…Scratch that, I got Microsoft word! YAY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Konoha POV: Sandaime---

(AN: remember, in my story he doesn't die; blows raspberry Nyahh!)

Sandaime felt the beginnings of a headache clearly. "Are you sure?"

"Hai, hokage-sama."

As much as he hated to even open himself up to the possibility, it was very possible that Itachi had returned. However, if Kakashi believed it was him, whether it was just because of the familiar chakra or not, Sandaime would assume that it as fact. Itachi had proven himself capable of mass murder at thirteen, and four years later there was no way of knowing what he was capable of and no doubt of the threat to all of Konoha.

Taking note of the two anxious Genins outside the door Sandaime

was careful to mask his voice. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi knew very well what he meant; he was simply reluctant to say anything in the presence of prying ears. Sandaime had no doubt that the ANBU could keep Naruto and Sakura out of the meeting room; not to say they could make them leave, but the two guards were some of Kakashi's own team so they were efficient enough.

"I have strong suspicions regarding this particular situation, but I want to know what you think; you were on the same team with him for several years and you were both child prodigies." Frowning, Sandaime paused, "Why would he spare Sasuke all those years ago, why would he come for Sasuke now? I believe that there is more to this than we have seen."

Kakashi visibly hesitated, "...I was never very close to Itachi, as you know the Uchiha clan were less than enthusiastic after..." Kakashi gestured to the left side of his face. "I remember Uchiha being arrogant, full of himself, more powerful than any or his line I've known..."

The conversation went down from there.

---

He was going to die, slowly. There was no doubt; he was going to absolutely murder his brother when he saw him. Weeks on the road were getting boring, alternatively insulting Kisame and being harassed by Itachi was weighing on his sanity. Not to mention said brother had an undoubtedly unhealthy fixation with his ass in various positions of indelicacy. Itachi had been gone four hours and the silence was freaking him out.

With a sigh Sasuke banged his head against the tree trunk. True enough he really should be running; but one, he was tired, two, he didn't have a clue where the hell he was and three, he had absolutely no unspeakably suicidal desire to have two high ranking terrorists chasing him through unfamiliar territory; he was frustrated, not stupid.

For all that he remembered about Itachi, about Missing Nins and about the last few weeks he couldn't come up with an acceptable explanation for Itachi. Itachi was barely a few years older than him and yet he knew him to be cold, callous and unfeeling; he was purely mercenary and anything he wished to accomplish had some connection to his own advancement, his own goals. That explained just about shit. Sasuke was an avenger; a bitter one, but he knew that in the position of people and ranking, he meant nothing; besides being a Sharingan he had nothing that anyone would want.

Besides Itachi wanting to fuck him senseless he had come to the conclusion that there was no explanation. Okay then, fine; his brother who was a terrorist four years older than him was after his ass and had kidnapped him from beneath his sensei's nose.

"Damnit Itachi, will you hurry the fuck up!" Sasuke's eyes darkened. What pissed him off even more was that he still wanted to kill Itachi, still wanted to avenge his parents. He had the same power Itachi had, the same blood and the same training. At the age of thirteen, Itachi had been a prodigy of the Uchiha lien and an ANBU. Faced now with the result of that, years later Sasuke knew he couldn't beat Itachi in a fight; no way; however Itachi was being strange, and that seemed good, because now he could gather information. Sooner or later he would get back to Konoha and he would find a way to kill the bastard.

"Your so impatient, Sasuke. I was just getting dinner."

Sasuke grunted, glaring once again. He may have called him but that didn't mean he had to talk...TO hell with that. "When do we reach the Sound village?" He was careful to keep his eyes down; he hated the piercing looks Itachi gave him; as though he was trying to read his mind. Not that the Sharingan could do that, not by what he'd always been taught, but it was unnerving.

Sasuke kept his expression innocent as Itachi glanced at him thoughtfully, skeptical and searching, as though telling him he obviously wasn't going to tell him. Upon finding no falsehood in the boys expression he answered; "Less than a week. I may send Kisame ahead just to let them know we're coming. We are behind schedule." Itachi was crouching down, effortlessly lighting the fire and preparing the food to be cooked. Sasuke knew that under normal circumstances Itachi would never cook for himself, he hated cooking; upon seeing what the blue giant had called fine cuisine Sasuke had understood his acceptance.

Sasuke's face tightened visibly but he showed no other sign of acknowledging him. He could feel Itachi's stare but ignored it as he usually did. It was becoming increasingly harder to remain impassive. This reminded him, this situation where he was in such close proximity to his brother, of the times at home when they would just sit and be brothers. He had admired his brother so much back then, before he had known he was a cold hearted bastard that is...

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned so that out of the corner of his eye he could see Itachi put...Whatever the hell it was supposed to be...over the fire. "I was wondering if you could tell me; why you don't have the full Sharingan yet."

What the HELL? Sasuke jerked abruptly back towards the elder in surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried really hard to not make Sasuke seem like a worried wife, waiting for her husband...Cuz that would be weird and we all know I'm not by any means. I have found a solution to the classic Uke-helpless and pathetic complaint. Someone complained in not so many words but I got the point. I admit to being a victim of loving Ukefied Bishies and their pathetic attitudes; however upon thinking bout it, Sasuke IS a Uke to Itachi, but he doesn't have the stereotype attitude; he kicks ass. And so he shall...I think you guys will like that scene...LATER.

...I need someone to tell me about Itachi! I picture him as smart, devious and sadistic, single minded on whatever his current mission is. If I get no response to this request I'd better not Fucking get reviews complaining about his character or I swear to god I will spay and/or neuter you with a blunt Spork while talking animatedly to my Plushy Sesshoumaru doll about Samurai Champloo episodes.

This is SUPER late...I know. I have been writing but not this...I have the 1st two chapters of a Jir/oro fic written and chap 1 posted and I have posted my first Yaoi lemon; an FF8. The lemons I write now are in preparation of a possible lemon in this story later...On My brain ahs been attacked, invaded and thoroughly infested with PINK, GLITTERY, PLOT BUNNIES. They have threatened the sanctity of my Yaoi manga collection therefore they cannot be ignored.


End file.
